


Vicley Clip Challenge

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: I posted this challenge on tumblr and thought I'd post it here, too.





	Vicley Clip Challenge

The new clip of Vic yelling at Lucas has me craving new episodes. Since I can't have that yet, I'd like to see what people think is happening in the clip. So here's the challenge: A one-shot of any length that tells why Vic is yelling at Lucas. Bonus points for adding what it leads to 😉.


End file.
